Just One Touch
by KunochiGeek
Summary: Who is this thing that has just arrived in Konoha? The weapon of another village? Why is it here and what is Tsunade going to do with it? Will it be used as a weapon for the Konoha or will it try and lead a 'normal' life? ?XOC Pairings undecided please R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm back and this is something going away from vampires but still is kinda...sinester(I think lol) Well tell me what you think please! So here we go:**

* * *

Chapter One

Touch such a simple thing. What you do every single day, touch is always there somewhere. What would you do without it, well there isn't really anything you can do. So many people take it for granted, but when you lose touch, you see how simple it is. You see how much you needed it; you see how hard it is to life without this simple everyday thing. It's such a shame when you lose it and keep yourself away from the world. Isolated you keep the world safe, isolated you save yourself from the world.

The long narrow path blistered in the rays of the sun, it twisted left and right, it rose up and sloped down, but couldn't hide itself from the heat waves radiating off the sun. A sole figure travelled along this path, untouched by the blistering sun, as it hid under cloak and mask. The mask made of white snow stone had a single blood tear under the right black ringed eyehole. It had at the bottom right corner before it broke off slopping up and curving round the face, revealing half of the lips, half of the blood red lips against the pale ivory skin. Travelling across the left of the face, the mask made its way up to a point and curved down and across to the other side and back down to the cracked side at the bottom right. Covering the whole of the left eye and the op right corner of the mask was bright fierier red on black hair, it was not like streaks, and more like it grew that way. Through the black rimmed holes looked one green eye and the other blue.

This lonesome person walked steadily across the path underneath a long black cloak with curving green lines all along it, unnoticed to the blazing sun. The road would soon reach the place they wanted to be Konoha.

It was coming and Tsunade knew it. What was she going to do? It was her own fault, she did promise to take it off the hands of that other village. She sighed. Maybe it was pity towards the village that made her do it or maybe it was due to the fact that they were forgetting about her debt. Another sigh escaped her lips as she thought more of the weapon that _did _belong to the Village of Reflection. They shouldn't have let their experiments get out of hand, but then again they shouldn't be doing these kind of experiments. Alas it was over and done with and there was nothing more she could do except keep her word.

There was a knock at the door. Tsunade sighed, "Enter" She continued staring out the window as the door opened and closed quickly.

"You wanted to see me?"

Tsunade nodded, "I'm sure you understand the situation Kakashi"

Kakashi gave a brief nod as Tsunade looked over her shoulder.

"I would like you and your team to 'baby-sit' it"

Kakashi stayed quiet as he stared at the Hokage.

"No questions asked"

"Very well" Kakashi sighed, "When will…'it' get here?"

"Very soon"

The ripples in the river disappeared beneath the bridge as the small stone sank slowly to the bottom.

"Where is he?"

"Hn"

" 'Sigh' He's always late"

"I don't care! He should be here!"

"Chill Naruto"

"But Sakura-Chan, I want on a mission now!"

"Shut up dope"

"You shut up Sasuke-Teme!"

"My, my you kids…"

"Kakashi sensei?"

Naruto spun round from his ranting spot as Sakura lent off the railings to see their sensei standing at the other side of the bridge. Sasuke however stayed siting against the tree with his eyes closed.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted pointing at Kakashi.

"Shock horror" Sakura muttered.

"Well come on then," Kakashi said as he turned his back on them and started walking away, "We have a mission"

Naruto charged after his sensei whilst jump in the air as Sakura and Sasuke followed behind in silence.

The gate was in view now, oh how grand it was, larger than all the forest that surrounded it and a deep red colour. The forest that surrounded it was also amazing, there were birds in almost all the trees and it shaded you nicely from the sun. To the mask wearer it took your mind off the long walk, staring at the forest around you that is. It took its last steps towards the gate as it opened and their sandal clad feet stepped into the great Konoha, the village hidden in the leaf.

* * *

**Ok was it bad, good, weird, confusing? Please R&R And tell me where you want this to go! Who do you want paired up in this? Any pairings! So please (again) R&R! Thanks!!**

**_BrOKeN dArK ANgeL_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is Chapter two for you all .**

* * *

Chapter 2

The guards stared at this stranger as it walked past them.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" The male guard shouted as he leapt into action running after the person.

The person ignored him and continued on their way until the guard grabbed them.

"I said stop," The guard strictly said without letting go off the arm he held tightly.

The voice low and threatening, "Let me go"

The guard stared into the person's eyes in a trance like state as it turned round; he slowly let go off the arm.

"Enough"

The guard snapped out of it as the masked one turned round to meet the owner of the voice. "Kakashi " The guard stuttered.

"The child is with me" Kakashi firmly, but gently stated as he looked at the 'child'.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked making the presence of her and her team-mates known.

"This is Sakamoto" Kakashi said not taking his eyes off her, "She will be staying in the Leaf"

Sakamoto walked towards Kakashi and stood in front of him to see that he was at least a head taller than she was.

"Welcome" He spoke warmly "I'm Kakashi and this is my team"

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura politely bowed, "I'm Sakura"

Sasuke stood arms crossed staring at the new comer "Sasuke" was all that he said.

Sakamoto looked at the four. "Hn" was her reply as she began to walk again.

Kakashi took little strides to be walking beside her as his team walked behind, it was seconds after that she spoke up, "I do not need your polite or warm attitudes towards me. I do not need your pity or your friendship; I do not need anything from you people. Do not act kindly towards me for I do not need it. I feel little emotions for I'm just a weapon, if there is anything to be felt towards me it should be fear"

Kakashi sighed. So this is how she has been treated, what a waste, a young woman made to be a weapon, poor kid.

Sakura gasped.

Naruto felt a pang at his heart.

Sasuke stared at her, was she being serious?

"Get your Hokage to deal with me as soon as possible" She continued "I would like to know what I shall be used as"

Kakashi took this time too speak up. "Tsunade-Sama has decided that you should try and lead a normal teenage life, well as normal as possible, you shall not be used as a weapon here"

Sakamoto stopped and faced Kakashi. "Normal" She shook her head as her face stayed emotionless. "My life will never be normal"

"You think you have it bad" Sakura muttered.

"Worse than you that's for sure" Sakamoto turned to look at Sakura.

"Your life cant be that bad"

"Hn, keep telling yourself that pinky"

Sakura went red in the face as Naruto jumped in, "Look! Everyone has rough stuff in their life but it don't give you the right to take it out on Sakura"

Her lips stayed in the emotional line the stared in. "So I suppose you have some _really_ bad rough stuff going on in your life then"

"Well…I…"

"Naruto has a demon sealed inside his body which causes the village to hate and fear him" Kakashi said staring into space, "He also doesn't have parents"

She looked up at Kakashi "That it"

"What do you mean 'That it'" Naruto boiled.

"It isn't that bad"

Naruto growled.

"Hn" Sasuke spoke up as he walked away from the group, "Some mission Kakashi, baby-sitting a girl with a bad history"

"Worse than yours" Sakamoto stated to his retreating back.

"I doubt it"

"Oh and by the way Sasuke" Kakashi smile beneath his mask, "She's staying with you"

Sasuke stopped and glared over his shoulder at his sensei then gave Sakamoto a glance, "Come on then"

Sakamoto reluctantly walk with him as he led the way.

"This may take a while" Kakashi thought watching them slowly disappear.

Sasuke opened the door and walked into his dark home, followed by his new guest. Sakamoto closed the door and followed Sasuke into a sitting room she looked around. The room was huge. Well the whole house was huge! She sighed and removed her sandals and sat down on the couch.

"So why wear a mask?" Sasuke asked while removing his own sandals.

"Obviously to hide: She replied as she touched the mask.

"Hn"

"And I doubt you life could be anywhere near as worse as mine"

Sasuke looked at her then stood up "Your room is to the right at the top of the stairs, mines is down the hall, so goodnight" And with that he left the room and disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

**that was chapter two for you all! I'm really not sure about the pairings ok so i need yous all to give me some sort of idea. . .OH!! i know! . we can have a poll!!**

_SasukeXOC_

_GaaraXOC_

_NarutoXOC_

_KakashiCOC_

_AkatXOC_

**Or any other pairing that pops into your head! there can also be other pairings too but we shall have to wait and see, for now i shall put this under SasukeXOC just cause i see them getting close but it all depends on what you guys want! R&R please!**

_**BrOKeN dArK ANgeL**_


End file.
